We belong together
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Kuroko notou que seu relacionamento mudou nas últimas semanas. Eles não passavam mais os finais de semanas juntos e os momentos a sós se tornaram cada vez mais esporádicos. Após consultar um antigo amigo, ele decide que a única coisa a ser feita é reconquistar Kagami.


\- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
\- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
\- Capa: Pixiv.

* * *

**We belong together**

Ele segurou a toalha branca ao redor da cintura e encarou os próprios pés. As finas sobrancelhas se juntaram e por um instante suas bochechas se tornaram rubras. _Eu preciso erguer os olhos. _Parte dele sabia que quanto mais adiasse o inevitável mais difícil seria encontrar a solução para o seu dilema pessoal. Os olhos azuis, então, ergueram-se devagar e um nó formou-se no fundo de sua garganta ao encarar-se no largo espelho de sua mãe. O aparelho celular sobre a cama o lembrava de que aquela _missão_ tinha que acontecer em trinta minutos ou a mãe retornaria e obviamente questionaria porque o filho retirara o grande espelho de seu quarto; não, a pergunta seria... _por que eu estou me observando nu na frente do espelho?_

A toalha deslizou por suas pernas e Kuroko deu um passo à frente, engolindo seco e procurando esquecer a timidez. Seus olhos fitavam a pessoa que refletia no espelho e todas as suas dúvidas e anseios retornaram, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior._ Eu não sei... eu continuo sem saber a resposta. _Os pés se moveram devagar e ele deu meia volta, o suficiente para poder ver-se de costas. Nesse instante foi impossível não corar, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que sua pele foi preenchida por mordidas profundas e que deixavam visíveis marcas por dias.

Entretanto, não havia marcas.

Elas cessaram de aparecer desde o meio de fevereiro e aquele foi o início de seus problemas. _No começo achei que fosse uma fase, mas eu estava enganado. Ele parou de me marcar, depois sexo somente aos finais de semana e agora paramos quando os beijos se tornam mais profundos. Tenho certeza de que semana que vem estaremos andando de mãos dadas e depois... _O pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, virando-se e erguendo o queixo. Ignorar o rosto rubro não era nada se comparado à estranha sensação que se apoderava de seu corpo ao lembrar-se das noites mal dormidas pensando em vários cenários pessimistas. A pessoa à sua frente não parecia apta a solucionar suas dúvidas, portanto, não haveria outra alternativa.

_Eu não sei dizer se sou uma pessoa atraente. Eu me namoraria? Eu teria desejo por mim mesmo?_ A troca de roupa que estava pendurada sobre a cadeira do computador foi vestida rapidamente e o rapaz de cabelos azulados levou gentilmente o espelho de volta ao quarto da mãe. Ao retornar, seus pálidos dedos seguraram o celular e ele sentou-se sobre a cama enquanto procurava por um nome específico em sua agenda. Apertar o botão para iniciar a chamada, porém, levou algum tempo. Seus olhos se fecharam e parte dele estava receosa em dar aquele passo. _Eu posso acabar me metendo em um problema maior._

A hesitação, no entanto, não chegava perto da insegurança que havia se alastrado em seu coração ao perceber que Kagami estava se afastando um pouco mais a cada dia. O botão de discagem foi apertado e a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu no segundo toque. A conversa foi breve e pela primeira vez Kuroko foi quem basicamente manteve o diálogo. A voz aceitou prontamente o convite para um café e ele encerrou a ligação, jogando-se sobre a cama e encarando o teto de seu quarto. Só havia uma pessoa, além do ruivo, capaz de responder aquela pergunta. _O que há de atraente em mim?_

**x**

A vontade de correr passou por sua mente várias vezes, e isso somente nos segundos iniciais.

Kuroko sabia que a experiência seria dolorosa, mas achou que escolher um local público e movimentado a tornaria, digamos, palatável. Conforme o silêncio e o terrível mal estar se instauravam, ele decidiu que era melhor ir direto ao assunto ou passaria o restante do dia sendo observado por um alegre e suspirante Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-kun..."

"Eu estou ouvindo, Kurokocchi!"

A animação contida na resposta o deixou ainda mais desanimado. Aquele nível de alegria não combinava em nada com sua personalidade.

"Desculpe por atrapalhá-lo em suas compras," a primeira coisa que ele notou ao encontrar o amigo foram as duas sacolas em suas mãos.

"Você jamais atrapalha, Kurokocchi! Eu já planejava vir ao shopping comprar algumas coisas e seu convite apenas animou o meu dia." Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam ao relembrar pela sexta vez sobre o convite.

O ponto de encontro foi um charmoso Café localizado no mezanino do shopping. A visão daquela área era bela devido as grandes janelas. A mesa estava exatamente em frente a uma dessas janelas que, ainda que seus vidros estivessem fechados devido ao frio do final do inverno, não tornavam a vista menos agradável. O rapaz de cabelos azulados havia chegado alguns minutos antes e usou aquele tempo para juntar a coragem necessária para ter aquela conversa. Sua companhia apareceu logo depois, carregando algumas sacolas e chamando a atenção de basicamente todo o Café. Aquele excesso de agitação não era novidade para ele, logo, não foi difícil encontrar um local agradável para sentar, independente dos olhares, suspiros e sussurros.

O café em sua xícara estava na metade quando ele decidiu que era hora de obter sua resposta. O líquido escuro o fez sorrir um terno sorriso ao lembrá-lo de que até um ano atrás ele nem sequer conseguiria se imaginar bebendo café preto. _Ele adora café. Todas as vezes que passo a noite no apartamento de Kagami-kun acabo bebendo um pouco, pois ele adora. _O pensamento serviu de incentivo para iniciar aquela estranha conversa e, quando as palavras começaram a deixar seus lábios, ele soube que não teria mais volta.

"Eu quero perguntar algo, Kise-kun, mas talvez isso signifique relembrar momentos ruins." A cena da confissão retornou à sua mente e foi impossível não ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. "Então saiba que você tem o direito de recusar responder se achar que estou indo longe demais."

Um mês após o jogo-treino entre Seirin e Kaijou Kise confessou seus sentimentos.

Eles haviam deixado um restaurante familiar e seguiam por uma praça bem iluminada, mas deserta. O louro parou de andar e Kuroko virou-se, pressentindo o que aconteceria. As palavras foram belas e os olhos claros brilharam o tempo todo. Havia sinceridade na confissão e foi com sinceridade que ela foi rejeitada. Sua resposta foi direta e sem margem para interpretações. Ele sentia-se lisonjeado por ser o objeto de afeição de alguém como Kise, mas era impossível. Naquela época ele ainda não sabia, contudo, seu coração já pertencia à outra pessoa.

Depois desse dia a relação entre eles não mudou e parte dele admirava o amigo por ser capaz de manter-se ao seu lado apesar de seus sentimentos. O assunto não retornou e o rapaz de cabelos azulados sentia-se um pouco cruel em falar sobre certas coisas, temendo reviver as emoções amargas que provavelmente acompanharam a rejeição.

"Não existe a menor chance de eu não responder a você, Kurokocchi!" Kise apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa e ofereceu um gentil sorriso para incentivá-lo a continuar. "Pergunte-me o que quiser."

Ele ponderou por um momento antes de continuar.

"Eu gostaria de saber como você me vê, Kise-kun."

"Hm..." O louro o encarava e o modo como suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas deixava claro que ele não havia compreendido a pergunta.

"Como eu sou visto por você. Quero dizer, o que há de bom em mim?"

"Ah!" Kise bateu uma mão na outra. "Você quer saber por que eu gostava de você, Kurokocchi?"

"Mais ou menos..." _Ele é mais perspicaz do que aparenta..._

"Você é adorável e inteligente e sexy e..." Kuroko havia juntado as sobrancelhas, completamente arrependido de ter tocado no assunto. Quanto mais adjetivos Kise utilizava para descrevê-lo mais irreal soava sua resposta. "E o fato de você não acreditar em nada do que eu disse é o que torna tudo tão interessante."

"Entendo." Era um pouco embaraçoso ouvir aquelas coisas, principalmente por serem ditas com uma voz tão reconfortante e amável. "Desculpe por fazê-lo responder algo tão ridículo, além de lembrá-lo de qu—"

"Eu não me importo, de verdade," o louro desfez o sorriso e sua voz soou estranhamente séria, "eu não sei como isso vai soar, Kurokocchi, mas meus sentimentos por você não são mais os mesmos." A seriedade deu lugar a bochechas coradas. "Q-Quero dizer, eu _ainda_ te amo, mas um amor diferente..."

"Você está saindo com alguém, não é, Kise-kun?"

A reação do amigo foi tão honesta que ele não conseguiu não sorrir. O sempre composto e confiante Kise Ryouta corou, desviou os olhos e por alguns segundos não fez nada além de encará-lo de soslaio, ensaiando uma negativa que nunca aconteceu. Aquele lado Kuroko nunca havia visto, nem na época de Teikou quando o louro aparecia semanalmente com uma namorada diferente.

"Essas sacolas... você comprou para o White Day?"

"S-Sim..." Kise coçou a nuca e sua voz soou quase como um sussurro. "Eu ganhei chocolates no Dia dos Namorados, então decidi tentar fazer alguma coisa neste ano para ele..."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados sorriu e abaixou os olhos. Ele desconfiou que o amante de Kise fosse outro rapaz, todavia, preferiu não aprofundar-se por temer soar indiscreto. A revelação não o surpreendeu, somente o incentivou a ser um pouco mais honesto.

"Eu acho que Kagami-kun se cansou de mim." A verdade deixava seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se tornava mais leve. "Eu não sou uma garota, e talvez seja natural que isso aconteça. Estamos no último ano do ensino médio e daqui a menos de doze meses estaremos formados e então? Não há nada para esperar de outro homem. Não há noivados e casamentos, filhos ou netos... mas não sei como lidar com essa situação." O nó em sua garganta tornou-se apertado e sua voz vacilou.

"Do que você está falando, Kurokocchi?! Não existe a mínima chance de isso ser verdade!" Kise fez um gesto com a mão como se afastasse a ideia. "Kagamicchi é completamente louco por você!"

"Eu não pe—"

"Errado! Errado!" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e fingiu irritação. "Você está pensando demais sobre algo tão simples. Se existe uma coisa que eu posso afirmar com certeza é que não há a menor possibilidade de Kagamicchi ter enjoado de você. Aquele cara é... assustadoramente devotado."

"Do que você está falando, Kise-kun?"

"A-Ah..." Kise desviou os olhos e pareceu lembrar-se de algo já esquecido. "Eu não posso contar, d-digo, eu fui _instruído_ a não contar..."

"Kise-kun..." Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos. Ele tinha uma leve desconfiança do que poderia ser.

"Ok! Ok!" O amigo não ofereceu muita resistência. "Eu encontrei com Kagamicchi algumas semanas antes do Natal. Ele estava em uma confeitaria e eu voltava para casa depois do treino. Nós nos cumprimentamos e não me pergunte por que, mas acabamos em uma quadra de basquete..." As sobrancelhas claras se juntaram. "No final nós sentamos e conversamos um pouco e entre um assunto e outro acabamos falando de você..."

O louro ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela e Kuroko moveu a mão para evitar que os corações invisíveis o tocassem.

"Eu comecei a elogiá-lo, como de costume, e Kagamicchi apenas escutava. No final ele riu e disse que eu estava certo, mas que não era apenas isso." O tom de voz tornou-se menos animado e mais terno. "Kagamicchi disse coisas muito bonitas ao seu respeito, do seu modo, claro, porém, havia gentileza e respeito e tudo o que consegui pensar foi 'Ah~ não existe a menor chance de eu vencê-lo! Kurokocchi é realmente amado~.'"

Os sons no entorno haviam sumido na metade do relato. O rapaz de cabelos azulados ouviu a tudo em silêncio, lembrando-se vivamente do Natal do ano anterior e no delicioso bolo que Kagami havia comprado. Os dois passaram a véspera juntos, comendo, jogando videogame e fazendo amor. _Aquele foi nosso primeiro Natal juntos..._ O lábio inferior tremeu e uma irresistível vontade de vê-lo alastrou-se por seu peito. _O que aconteceu então? Por que depois do Dia dos Namorados tudo mudou?_ Imaginar-se incapaz de reviver aquele Natal fez seu coração tornar-se apertado. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de falar e compartilhar, que pensar em sua vida sem o amante soava simplesmente impossível.

"Obrigado por me contar, Kise-kun."

"Como eu disse, você provavelmente está inseguro sem motivo nenhum! Tenho certeza de que tudo não passa de um mal entendido!"

"Você pode estar cer—"

A resposta ficou presa em sua garganta no instante em que seus olhos se ergueram.

O olhar que o recebeu estava em uma altura mais elevada e era sério como de costume, emoldurado por duas grossas sobrancelhas.

"Oi, o que você está fazendo aqui, Kise?"

A cena que aconteceu em seguida teria feito Kuroko gargalhar se ele fosse uma pessoa espontânea e extrovertida. Kise levantou-se imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado e quase derrubou as xícaras de café. O movimento fez com que uma de suas pernas chutasse as sacolas de leve, que tombaram aos pés da mesa. O rosto absurdamente corado, o pavor que brilhou naqueles olhos cor de mel e as palavras gaguejadas acertaram Kuroko em cheio e naquele instante tudo fez sentido. _Então é Kasamatsu-san..._

"Yuk—, digo, Kasamatsu-_san_!" O louro tinha um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

"Kuroko..." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto meneava a cabeça em um mudo cumprimento, no entanto, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao voltar a encarar o antigo colega de quadra. "Você disse que estava resfriado."

Kise desviou os olhos e soltou um baixo "tehehee~" que não passou despercebido. Kasamatsu o segurou pelo cachecol, chacoalhando-o várias vezes e praguejando sobre sua falta de comprometimento com o time. O sorriso do rapaz de cabelos azulados se tornou ainda mais largo e ele se colocou de pé, pegando as sacolas e fazendo uma polida reverência.

"Eu sinto muito, mas preciso ir." O louro olhou das sacolas para ele e exibiu um gentil sorriso que dizia claramente _muito obrigado!._

"Ah... vá com cuidado, Kuroko." Kasamatsu não havia soltado o cachecol de Kise.

Kuroko acenou ao longe, deixando o Café e imaginando que teria de encontrar-se com o amigo em outra oportunidade para devolver-lhe as sacolas. Suas dúvidas ainda persistiam, mas ele sentia-se muito melhor agora que sabia sobre Kise e Kasamatsu. _Eu sempre soube que Kasamatsu-san o tratava daquela maneira por algum motivo. _O pensamento o fez rir discretamente e serviu para fazê-lo esquecer da brisa gelada que o recebeu ao ganhar a rua.

A paisagem era uma mistura de vários tons tristes, da neve empilhada ao céu nublado, entretanto, nem tudo era cinza: as lojas estavam decoradas com corações vermelhos, as floriculturas exibiam suas mais majestosas flores e as pessoas transitavam com casacos e cachecóis das mais diferentes cores.

E, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para casa, tudo o que Kuroko desejava era que Kagami estivesse ao seu lado, fazendo-o corar por trás das pálidas bochechas frias.

**x**

Ele reviu o amigo alguns dias depois. O encontro foi rápido e serviu basicamente para que as sacolas fossem devolvidas. Kise desculpou-se, agradeceu inúmeras vezes e ao final procurou assegurá-lo mais uma vez de que tudo não passava de bobagens em sua cabeça. Kuroko ouviu a tudo com o mesmo meio sorriso e despediu-se com um aceno. O White Day cairia em um sábado naquele ano, portanto, ele tinha exatos quatro dias para tomar uma decisão.

_Eu não me importo se ele se esquecer da data, mas preciso aproveitar sabiamente esse tempo..._ O rapaz de cabelos azulados não estava certo ou convicto de nada, todavia, sabia que a situação não poderia permanecer como estava. O final de semana serviu para acalmar seus ânimos e seu problema foi pensado com calma e serenidade. A conclusão que ele chegou soava extremamente difícil, mas não impossível. Se aquilo fosse necessário para mantê-lo em sua vida, então estava feito.

Kuroko havia decidido reconquistar Kagami Taiga.

Seu plano entrou em funcionamento no dia seguinte, mais especificamente depois das aulas. Qualquer tentativa no colégio acarretaria em uma falha iminente, pois ambos eram conscientes demais sobre aquela relação para colocarem tudo a perder no ambiente escolar. Em quadra a história era outra, e muitas vezes Kuroko se esquecia de que eram namorados. Quando segurava uma bola de basquete, Kagami era apenas um jogador, o ace do time, e cuja função era levá-los à vitória. Os toques e abraços que trocavam não possuíam malícia ou luxúria, desse modo, seria impossível ter segundas intenções enquanto não estivessem a sós. A oportunidade aconteceria e ele esperaria pacientemente.

A primeira ideia foi atingir o ruivo pelo estômago. Ele amava-o e por isso mesmo sabia seus pontos fracos e o que era capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Portanto, quando o treino daquela quarta-feira terminou, Kuroko se prontificou a cozinhar o jantar, embora ficasse restrito a curry. Porém, seu plano fracassou antes mesmo de começar quando Kagami disse que não jantaria em casa naquele dia e que tinha um compromisso com Himuro Tatsuya. O rapaz de cabelos azulados não precisou se esforçar para não parecer chateado, visto que era mestre em mascarar suas emoções e expressões. O amante ainda o convidou a se juntar a ele, mas a negativa foi dada pouco antes de se afastarem. Himuro era uma ótima pessoa e ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como Kagami adorava a companhia do irmão mais velho. _Eu terei outras oportunidades..._

A quinta-feira mostrou-se mais otimista. O ruivo não tinha planos para aquele restante de dia, então Kuroko sabia que poderia pôr seu plano em ação. Cozinhar nunca foi seu forte, logo, ele decidiu que teria que utilizar outra abordagem. Kagami ficou responsável pelo jantar e o rapaz de cabelos azulados tomou um longo banho assim que entrou no apartamento. Uma leve escorregada na volta para casa lhe rendeu um belo tombo e sua calça ficou molhada de neve. Os vinte minutos passados na banheira serviram apenas para lembrá-lo de sua total incapacidade no quesito sedução. _Eu esqueci propositalmente minha troca de roupas. _Um longo suspiro fez o ar frio entrar por seus pulmões e a porta do banheiro foi aberta.

Kagami estava na cozinha, de costas e vestindo seu habitual avental negro. "Como foi seu banho?" deixou os lábios, no entanto, ele se conservou de costas e atento à frigideira. O rapaz de cabelos azulados engoliu seco, hesitante em ir além com aquele plano ridículo. _Eu estou com frio..._ Ele havia deixado o banheiro apenas com a toalha branca ao redor da cintura. Uma segunda toalha repousava em seus ombros e parte dele queria acreditar que a visão de seu corpo parcialmente nu seria suficiente para fazer-se notar.

"Kagami-kun..." A voz deixou os lábios rosados em um tom mais baixo do que o normal.

O ruivo soltou um desinteressado "hm?", permanecendo de costas por alguns segundos e virando-se ao não receber resposta. Os olhos escarlates pousaram na figura de Kuroko e nenhum deles disse nada. Os hashis foram colocados ao lado e as mãos enxugadas no pano de prato quase ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas se moveram e o levaram até a entrada da cozinha.

"Você esqueceu suas roupas, Kuroko?" A respiração tornou-se baixa ao vê-lo parado à sua frente. As mãos pegaram a toalha de seu pescoço e passaram a enxugar os cabelos. "Você ficará doente se andar por ai sem roupas. Enquanto as suas não secam pegue alguma coisa no meu guarda-roupa."

"Obrigado."

O agradecimento teve um gosto amargo em sua boca e ele deu meia volta, deixando a cozinha e entrando no quarto. O sentimento de derrota dava voltas em seu estômago e seu coração batia rapidamente, mas não de felicidade. _Nada. Não havia nada nos olhos de Kagami-kun. Eu estava lá... quase sem roupas, e tudo o que ele fez foi secar meus cabelos._ Suas pernas o levaram até a cama, onde ele sentou-se e manteve-se por um longo tempo, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor e encarando o outro lado da parede.

A voz do ruivo o tirou de seu estupor, chamando-o para o jantar. Kuroko levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa, pegando uma velha camiseta preta e estampada por uma banda de rock americana. _Eu preciso tomar uma decisão. _A mesinha de centro havia sido arrumada e Kagami perguntou se ele não estava com frio vestindo somente aquela camiseta, cuja negativa foi dada na forma de um menear de cabeça.

O jantar daquela noite seria Udon e tempura e a refeição foi degustada em silêncio, com exceção do barulho vindo da televisão. O rapaz de cabelos azulados terminou primeiro e se prontificou a lavar a louça, mas não sem antes perguntar se poderia passar a noite no apartamento. Não houve negativas, contudo, a hesitação esteve presente na resposta dada após alguns segundos. Só havia uma maneira de deixar claro quais eram suas intenções e, infelizmente, seria preciso _outro_ tipo de diálogo.

Kagami tinha o hábito de assistir a séries americanas antes de dormir. Normalmente Kuroko iria para o quarto e passaria aquele tempo lendo alguma coisa enquanto esperava o amante, entretanto, não naquela noite. Os dois estavam lado a lado no sofá e os olhos azuis fitavam a grande tela. O que acontecia na televisão era totalmente irrelevante e durante todo o tempo ele permaneceu alheio à programação, consciente da situação em que se encontrava e nervoso com a possibilidade de ser rejeitado outra vez. Em determinado momento os joelhos se esbarraram e uma onda de eletricidade subiu por seu corpo. As pernas passaram o restante do episódio próximas e aquele contato foi tudo o que ele conseguiu.

O _instante_ aconteceu quando o programa terminou. O ruivo pousou a xícara de café sobre a mesinha de centro e apoiou o braço esquerdo no sofá, como de costume. Kuroko abaixou momentaneamente a cabeça e fitou as próprias enquanto lutava contra a incrível vontade de desistir. Os dois amantes se encaram, seu corpo pendeu para o lado e foi necessário somente erguer um pouco a cabeça para tocar os lábios que haviam ido ao seu encontro. O contato arrepiou-o, lembrando-o de que há semanas seu corpo não sabia o que era sentir diretamente aquela pessoa. Os lábios se moviam devagar, procurando a melhor posição. Quando as línguas finalmente se entrelaçaram, Kuroko não pode evitar um baixo gemido.

Beijar aquela pessoa era uma espécie de teste de tolerância. Kagami em suas carícias era exatamente como em quadra: imprevisível e esforçado. Ele não conhecia limites e esse seu empenho era responsável por tirá-lo de órbita. O ex-jogador de Teikou só percebeu que havia sido deitado sobre o sofá ao sentir sua cabeça apoiar-se em uma das almofadas. As mãos que acariciavam seu rosto estavam geladas, arrepiando-o ainda mais. Os corpos se encostaram e a certeza de que aquela noite colocaria fim ao período de celibato só não foi mais forte do que o frio em sua barriga quando, sem nenhum aviso, o ruivo afastou os lábios e encostou a testa em seu peitoral, respirando fundo antes de se levantar.

Kuroko jamais conseguiria explicar em palavras o gosto _daquela_ rejeição.

"Por quê?" Ele permaneceu deitado, respirando com dificuldade e ignorando totalmente sua situação. Seu rosto estava corado, suas mãos trêmulas e a camiseta não era capaz de omitir sua recente ereção.

"Kuroko, ouça..." Kagami arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas logo os desviou. "E-Eu estou um pouco ocupado..."

"Por favor, Kagami-kun. Eu quero que você me ajude a entender onde foi que errei." Kuroko sentiu os lábios tremerem, todavia, a pior parte foi definitivamente dizer as próximas palavras. "Como eu posso fazer para que você me queira novamente?"

As sobrancelhas ferinas se juntaram e Kagami piscou longamente. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e em seu rosto havia uma genuína expressão de curiosidade. O silêncio só servia para deixar seus sentimentos ainda mais ansiosos e em determinado instante ele decidiu que já havia se envergonhado o suficiente, inclinando-se à frente e decidido a se levantar.

"Não tão rápido, Kuroko." Uma grande mão empurrou seu peitoral, fazendo-o deitar-se. "Eu quero saber do que você está falando."

"Eu fui claro o bastante, Kagami-kun, e não irei me repetir para que se divirta às minhas custas."

"Eu pareço estar me divertindo?" A voz soou séria e não havia um pingo de graça em seus olhos escarlates.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados o encarou, afastando a mão de seu peito. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente, mas ele permaneceu sentado no sofá. Seus cotovelos foram apoiados em seus joelhos, as pernas fechadas, e a única coisa em seu campo de visão, daquele ângulo, era o fofo tapete que forrava aquela área.

"Você se lembra da última vez que passei a noite aqui, Kagami-kun?"

"O Dia dos Namorados," a resposta foi imediata.

"Depois daquele final de semana tivemos um jogo contra Shutoku, mas os demais treinos não envolveram os finais de semana." Kuroko mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. "Eu tenho consciência de que estou longe de ser o objeto de desejo de qualquer pessoa, mas, honestamente, por que você não me tocou nessas semanas? Eu sou tão ruim... na cama?"

As sobrancelhas ruivas continuaram juntas, porém, a expressão no rosto de Kagami mudou drasticamente. Os lábios se entreabriram, mas nada disseram; as bochechas inicialmente ganharam um tom rosado, até se tornarem tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. _Eu o acharia adorável se não estivesse tão ansioso por sua resposta. _Kuroko engoliu seco, sentindo o próprio rosto tornar-se quente.

Aquela era a segunda vez que tratavam de um assunto tão íntimo. A primeira aconteceu há um ano, quando os dois começaram a namorar, mais especificamente a primeira vez que fizeram sexo. _Nós sentamos na cama de Kagami-kun e tivemos a conversa mais estranha e desconfortável da minha vida._ A prática, no entanto, mostrou que aquela conversa teórica serviu somente para deixá-los embaraçados. _Como agora..._

"Esqueça..."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados levantou-se, mas não prosseguiu. Os dedos foram rápidos e seguraram seu pulso com firmeza, mesmo que não empregassem força. _Ele está tremendo._

"Desde quando você tem pensado essas coisas?"

"Duas semanas, mais ou menos." Sua voz soou baixa.

Não houve resposta. Ao invés disso Kagami deixou escapar uma risada baixa, que o enfureceu a ponto de fazê-lo virar-se, encarando o amante com ultraje.

"Kagami-kun."

"D-Desculpe, mas eu não consigo evitar..." O ruivo enxugou uma lágrima do canto de seus olhos.

Kuroko deu um passo para trás, sentindo a coloração vermelha alastrar-se por todo seu corpo. Ele estava irritado.

"Desculpe, desculpe..." O ruivo não soltou seu pulso, pelo contrário. Um puxão mais forte foi suficiente para trazê-lo novamente para o sofá, e dessa vez ele garantiu que Kuroko não fosse a lugar algum ao inclinar-se sobre ele. "Eu já ouvi muitas coisas através desses lábios, mas você sempre me surpreende."

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Kagami-kun."

"Porque não há o que responder." As sobrancelhas se tornaram baixas e Kagami esboçou um meio sorriso. "Não existe a menor chance de eu ter me enjoado de você. A ideia soa totalmente absurda que eu não pude evitar rir. Desejar você é como... respirar."

_O mesmo que Kise havia me dito._ Ele tentava ao máximo reprimir suas emoções. Ouvir aquelas palavras era tudo o que ele almejou naquelas últimas semanas.

"E eu sinto muito por te fazer ter essas ideias." A expressão mudou e o ruivo coçou a bochecha direita com a mão livre. "Eu acabei me distraindo com... hm... um projeto e não me dei conta que, no final, acabei afastando a pessoa que eu mais queria ter por perto."

"Do que você está falando, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko ignorava as bochechas coradas e o modo como seu coração batia forte em seu peito.

"U-Um projeto... que eu não posso falar... agora..."

Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos e ele cruzou os braços, esperando. Kagami o encarou, desviou os olhos e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, até simplesmente soltar um gruindo de derrota que foi acompanhado por um longo suspiro.

"Eu estava com Tatsuya nos finais de semana, por isso não o convidei para vir aqui..."

"Eu estou ouvindo." Os olhos se tornaram apenas fendas. Ele compreendida a relação entre seu amante e o irmão mais velho, contudo, naquele momento tudo o que sentia era um pouco de ciúme por ter sido deixado de lado.

"E-Ele estava me ajudando a cozinhar... s-sim, cozinhar."

"Você é o melhor cozinheiro que eu conheço, Kagami-kun. Você cozinha melhor do que a minha _mãe_. Eu _continuo_ ouvindo..."

Kagami juntou as sobrancelhas e Kuroko sentiu-se tentado a dizer que não se importava em não ouvir a explicação. A luta interna que o amante travava o incomodava, mas não era de seu feitio forçar as pessoas a responderem suas perguntas. _Talvez seja melhor que eu não saiba._

"Eu estava aprendendo a fazer chocolates, está bem?" A resposta soou totalmente a contragosto. "Eu sei cozinhar, mas não _chocolates_!"

"Por que você quer aprender a fazer chocolates? Você pode compr... oh!"

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e ele sentiu o calor subir para a face. O ruivo soltou outro suspiro e sorriu.

"Eu não teria levado tanto tempo para aprender se aquele monstro do Murasakibara não atrapalhasse. Ele simplesmente não me deixava a sós com Tatsuya!"

"Eu entendo um pouco como Murasakibara-kun se sente, por isso, não o culpe." Uma de suas mãos tocou o rosto do amante e sentir aquele calor diretamente contra sua pele fez o sorriso tornar-se ainda mais largo.

"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa e me foquei demais em aprender a fazer os chocolates e acabei esquecendo o mais importante." A pequena confissão foi acompanhada por uma charmosa piscadela que fez seu coração pular uma batida. "Eu sinto muito se te fiz sentir dessa forma, Tetsuya."

_Tetsuya._ Seus lábios tremeram e palavras não seriam capazes de explicar como aquele nome, dito com aquela rouca voz, foi capaz de afastar todas as inseguranças que ainda habitassem seu coração. Kagami aproximou-se devagar e ensaiou o beijo, olhando-o em seguida como se pedisse permissão. O rapaz de cabelos azulados deixou que as pontas de seus dedos descessem das bochechas até a nuca, puxando-a para baixo e esperando ter sido claro sobre suas intenções.

As línguas se encontraram antes que os lábios se encaixassem. Kuroko não conseguiu omitir um gemido, sem acreditar que depois de semanas estava realmente naqueles braços. Seu corpo tremia levemente, desejando um pouco mais de contato e ansiando para que naquela noite ele voltasse a sentir os toques forçosos e ousados do amante.

Kagami nunca foi cerimonioso ou reservado com suas vontades, fosse o inusitado anseio de jogar basquete no meio do inverno ou alguns momentos íntimos no meio das lições de casa. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres sempre admirou aquele lado autêntico e extrovertido, já que ele mesmo não conseguia compartilhar tal nível de ousadia. O ruivo o mudou desde que se conheceram, mas haveria sempre uma parte nele... uma parte essencial que manteria aquele relacionamento, tanto dentro como fora das quadras, balanceado.

"E-Eu sinto muito, Tetsuya, mas eu não estou muito paciente hoje." Kagami ajoelhou-se no sofá, retirando a camiseta branca que usava e atirando-a para o outro lado da pequena sala. Suas pernas então pisaram no tapete que forrava aquela área e uma de suas mãos foi esticada.

Kuroko não precisou sequer pensar. Sua mão aceitou o mudo convite e no instante seguinte os lábios estavam mais uma vez grudados no mesmo profundo e erótico beijo. O caminho da sala até o quarto consistia em um corredor. A porta do quarto ficava do lado direito e ele não sentiu os vinte e três passos necessários para levá-lo até o cômodo. O futon estava dentro do guarda-roupa e nenhum deles estava inclinado para detalhes; a certeza veio ao ver o amante retirar a calça azul escura e deixar a grudada roupa de baixo vinho à mostra. A peça ia até metade das coxas e a visão rendeu-lhe um arrepio e o incentivou a se livrar da camiseta preta que o cobria e omitia sua nudez. Kuroko não vestia roupa de baixo.

O meio sorriso que Kagami esboçou era tudo o que ele ansiou durante esse tempo. Os olhos escarlates emanavam o mesmo brilho perigoso das partidas de basquete e Kuroko teve certeza de que o amante não via nada, ou ninguém, além dele. O rapaz de cabelos azulados ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, esticando as mãos e o recebendo literalmente de braços abertos.

Ele ignorava totalmente a própria nudez, sabendo que se parasse para analisar a situação certamente acabaria envergonhado demais para continuar. Seus dedos desceram pelas costas levemente morenas devido aos treinos ao ar livre, sentindo o tecido da roupa de baixo e puxando-a. A atitude agradou ao ruivo, que riu durante o beijo e afastou-se para finalmente livrar-se da última peça de roupa. A pausa serviu para levá-lo até a cômoda próxima à porta, onde ele encontrou o tubo de lubrificante escondido entre as meias.

"Tetsuya..." Kagami coçou a nuca e virou-se devagar. "Você trouxe... e-eu esqueci de comprar desde a última vez."

"Então você _realmente_ não planejava me pedir para passar os finais de semana aqui, não é, Kagami-kun?" Sua voz soou propositalmente arrastada e foi difícil segurar a vontade de rir.

"N-Não é isso!" A gaveta foi fechada com barulho e ao se aproximar Kuroko pôde ver as bochechas vermelhas.

"Eu estou apenas me divertindo às suas custas," ele sentiu-se corar ao encarar o tubo de lubrificante. O momento de descontração não diminuiu seu desejo, somente serviu para focá-lo na imensa vontade de fazer amor com aquela pessoa. "Eu não me importo se não usarmos preservativo hoje."

"Mesmo?!"

"Eu consigo ver seu sorriso, Kagami-kun."

O ruivo não fez esforço algum em omitir sua felicidade e, ao voltar a sentir os braços do amante ao redor de seu corpo, o rapaz de cabelos azulados decidiu colocar um ponto final em seu sofrimento pessoal. Os lábios tocaram seu pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele e ele sabia que teria uma marca avermelhada na manhã seguinte. Os dedos que percorriam o interior de suas coxas eram possessivos e apertavam a pele ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava. Não havia parte em seu corpo que não soubesse que naquela noite ele seria propriamente amado. _Eu o conheço. Eu sei que Kagami-kun jamais faria isso com qualquer pessoa, ainda mais outro garoto. Eu realmente estava pensando demais._

O beijo recomeçou quando ele sentou-se sobre a cama, afastando as pernas para que Kagami pudesse se aproximar. Kuroko ouviu o som da tampa do lubrificante sendo aberta e tornou-se consciente do toque antes de senti-lo. Suas sobrancelhas tremeram quando a grande mão encontrou sua entrada. Dois dedos a invadiram sem cerimônia, penetrando-a profundamente e o fazendo interromper o beijo, uma vez que seria impossível manter-se impassível ao sentir-se tocado de modo tão íntimo e direto.

"Você tem que relaxar, Tetsuya." A voz veio de seu ouvido direito. Os dedos se moviam devagar, mas sempre indo o mais fundo possível.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados deixou as costas tocarem o macio colchão e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que estava nervoso, entretanto, as semanas longe dos toques e carícias daquela pessoa o deixaram desacostumado. _Nós fazemos sexo todas as semanas, com exceção dos dias em que temos jogos. Foi um pouco solitário precisar usar a imaginação._ Ele passou a tomar banhos mais demorados e geralmente depois que toda a família havia usado o banheiro. _A sensação nunca chegou próxima ao que sinto agora. Havia sempre aquele sentimento de insatisfação no fundo de meu estômago._ Ainda que conseguisse chegar ao orgasmo, seus dedos nunca foram capazes de satisfazê-lo totalmente.

O primeiro gemido escapou por seus lábios e seus olhos se fecharam. Ele soou cheio de luxúria e suas mãos puxaram a roupa de cama enrolando-a entre seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a língua de Kagami deslizar por seu membro. Um terceiro dedo foi adicionado e por alguns segundos Kuroko não soube em que pensar ou se concentrar. Os dedos esbarravam em seu ponto especial, fazendo sua pele tornar-se arrepiada; o calor da boca de seu amante e a língua circulando sua ereção o fazia ansiar por mais, desejar que aquela tortura não durasse além do necessário.

Os dedos foram os primeiros a serem retirados, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Os lábios, todavia, subiram da base à ponta de seu sexo e ele soube que finalmente teria o que desejou desde que pisou naquele apartamento. O ruivo o virou em um movimento rápido, que não lhe permitiu sequer raciocinar o que deveria ser feito em seguida, e que só não foi mais apressado que o modo como seu quadril foi erguido e puxado para trás. O membro o invadiu em um único movimento, coincidindo com o puxão em seus braços. Suas costas encostaram-se ao peitoral largo de Kagami, que o mantinha ajoelhado na cama com a outra mão.

A respiração quente em seu pescoço misturava-se aos gemidos baixos e roucos; a ereção o invadia em curtos movimentos e a cada estocada sua voz soava mais alta. Sua pele estava quente, quase febril, mas não tão quente quanto a língua que subiu do ombro para o pescoço. Ali, naquela visível região, o ruivo depositou um beijo antes de entreabrir os lábios. O membro o invadiu com um pouco mais de intensidade no mesmo instante em que os dentes morderam seu pescoço. Os olhos azuis se entreabriram e Kuroko jogou a cabeça para trás, impossibilitado de omitir o gemido que pareceu rasgar sua garganta, ecoando pelo quarto todo o desejo que sentia por aquela pessoa.

O clímax serviu para deixá-lo levemente zonzo, porém, não foi suficiente para tirar sua consciência. O teto branco voltou ao foco em poucos segundos, embaçado e longínquo. _Eu me sinto... estranho._ O rapaz de cabelos azulados abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-a pesada em seus ombros. O local onde Kagami havia mordido latejava, e não foi a marca vermelha ou o rastro de sêmen sobre a colcha azul que o fez juntar as sobrancelhas. O que chamou realmente sua atenção foi encarar a própria ereção, sem entender porque, mesmo após o orgasmo, ela continuava ali. _Eu ainda não estou satisfeito?_

Os joelhos já não eram capazes de manter seu corpo naquela posição, então Kuroko não teve opção além de apoiar as mãos sobre o colchão. A mudança pareceu agradar ao ruivo, que segurou firmemente em sua cintura, movendo-se com mais força. O barulho do colchão só não era mais alto que os gemidos e suspiros de ambos os amantes. Se ele prestasse atenção conseguiria até mesmo ouvir os sons do próprio ato. Aquela _trilha sonora_ o fazia corar ao imaginar qual a visão que Kagami tinha de seu ponto de vista. _Ele consegue ver tudo. Isso soa um pouco pervertido..._

Kagami sempre aumentava o tom de voz quando se aproximava do clímax e Kuroko adorava ouvi-lo gemer tão necessitado, pois sabia o instante exato em que sua companhia atingia o auge do prazer. _Meu nome... ele sempre chama meu nome._

"T-Tet... Tetsuya..."

Os lábios de Kuroko formaram um largo meio sorriso e no movimento seguinte ele sentiu o ruivo preenchê-lo. Eles normalmente usavam preservativo, por facilitar o ato e evitar as várias trocas de roupa de cama. Entretanto, naquela noite ele não se importava com a sujeira ou a dor. Na verdade, o ex-jogador de Teikou ansiava por receber tudo o que aquela pessoa pudesse lhe dar, a ponto de se perderem totalmente um no outro.

Os lábios subiram por suas costas, mordiscando a pele e marcando-a. _Eu senti falta dos beijos possessivos e das mordidas. Eu gosto quando ele me marca._ A língua subiu por sua orelha esquerda, arrepiando-o. Kagami retirou-se devagar e o rapaz de cabelos azulados sentiu algo escorrer por uma de suas pernas. Seu corpo foi virado com um pouco mais de gentileza dessa vez, e foi impossível não corar ao ver o amante sobre ele, a pele brilhando com suor, os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e os mesmos olhos perigosos.

Nenhum deles disse nada, pelo menos com palavras. Os dois se olharam e seus braços envolveram-no pelo pescoço, puxando-o para baixo. O beijo foi menos eufórico, mas com a mesma intensidade. As mãos contornavam seu dorso, cintura e quadril, apertando a pele e sentindo-a por completo. Os lábios voltaram a lamber sua orelha e a voz rouca sussurrou os gentis sentimentos do ruivo, apaziguando totalmente as inseguranças que Kuroko ainda pudesse sentir. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e seus braços o puxaram um pouco mais para baixo, abraçando-o forte. A voz riu divertida e Kagami ergueu um pouco o rosto, o suficiente para que eles se encarassem diretamente.

"_I... really love you, Tetsuya."_ As palavras foram seguidas pelo meio sorriso que ele simplesmente amava.

Ele sentiu a teimosa lágrima escorrer pelo canto de seus olhos, sabendo que aquela era a pior ocasião para deixar suas emoções ganharem forma, no entanto, o que poderia ser feito? _Eu estava com tanto medo de perdê-lo, que não consegui me imaginar sem tê-lo em minha vida. Eu nunca achei que um dia encontraria alguém que me fizesse sentir dessa forma, tão... vivo._

Kagami voltou a beijá-lo, deixando escapar uma baixa risada enquanto movia os lábios. Kuroko afastou deliberadamente as pernas, guiando a nova ereção até sua entrada e sentindo o peito arfar conforme ela o invadia. Seu corpo estava mais sensível devido ao orgasmo e a sensação de ser penetrado novamente fez sua pele se arrepiar ao imaginar a posição que se encontravam. O ruivo respirou fundo, passando a língua sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior e afastando um pouco mais as pernas antes de começar a se mover. O membro retirou-se e voltou a penetrá-lo, unindo-os mais uma vez e lembrando-o de que a pessoa em seus braços era sua, totalmente sua.

**x**

Os dedos tocavam com barulho a superfície de madeira da mesa.

O professor estava de costas, escrevendo no quadro negro com a mão esquerda, enquanto segurava o livro com a direita. O silêncio da sala só era quebrado pelas pontas dos lápis e lapiseiras, e, claro, o _toc toc_ sem fim que seus dedos causavam. Os olhos escarlates miravam o relógio em seu pulso e cada segundo parecia durar uma eternidade. _Mais cinco minutos... somente mais cinco minutos. _

Seu corpo projetou-se para trás e suas costas sentiram o encosto de madeira. O movimento foi seguido por uma longa espreguiçada e ele teria retornado à posição inicial se algo não acertasse a mão que estava sobre a nuca. A cabeça pendeu para trás e a visão à sua frente, mesmo de ponta cabeça, mostrou um sério Kuroko Tetsuya. Seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso e seu coração pulou uma batida.

Embaixo de sua carteira estava literalmente o motivo que o levou ao colégio naquele 14 de março. Não haveria treinos no período da tarde, então parte dele gostaria de ter ficado em casa, dormindo até meio-dia e passado o restante do tempo lendo ou jogando na quadra próxima ao apartamento. Todavia, estar ali era muito mais do que uma obrigação e Kagami não perderia a oportunidade de compartilhar aquele White Day ao lado de seu amante.

O resultado de seu trabalho duro estava na forma de uma simples caixa de bombom decorada por uma fita azul escura. Os bombons tinham formas de bolas e camisetas de basquete e demoraram mais tempo do que o necessário. _Três semanas. O que eu teria aprendido em uma tarde demorou três finais de semana. Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por ter me atrapalhado e feito Kuroko ter aquelas ideias absurdas._

Kagami sempre culparia Murasakibara por aquele _desvio_ em seus planos. _Eu tentei várias vezes fazer os bombons sozinhos, mas não consegui. Posso ser um bom cozinheiro, mas doces estão fora de minhas especialidades. _Himuro foi sua salvação, e o irmão mais velho pareceu radiante ao oferecer ajuda. Eles combinaram que utilizariam a tarde de sábado para fazerem os bombons e o que inicialmente parecia o plano perfeito transformou-se em uma sessão de tortura. O rapaz de cabelos roxos foi quem o atendeu, olhando-o de cima e deixando claro que _"Jamais o deixaria sozinho com Muro-chin"._ Himuro ainda se desculpou e disse que Murasakibara não seria um problema, mas Kagami sabia bem que aquilo não era verdade. Ele e o Pivô do colégio Yousen nunca se entenderiam.

Ele jamais se esqueceria do dia em que o irmão mais velho lhe contou sobre seu relacionamento com Murasakibara. Eles estavam no apartamento do ruivo, sentados no sofá e degustando uma fumegante caneca de café enquanto reassistindo à final de basquete da NBA. Em um dos intervalos o moreno encarou sua caneca e simplesmente disse que ele e o rapaz de cabelos roxos estavam "juntos". _Eu estava com a cabeça apoiada em meu braço e não consegui me mover. O jogo reiniciou, mas de repente tornou-se irrelevante._ Himuro riu e a reação de Kagami foi ficar em pé, indagando e questionando o irmão como um pai que acabou de descobrir que sua única filha tem um namorado.

"Q-Quero dizer, _aquele_ Murasakibara? Aquele monstro de Teikou?"

"Ele é o monstro de Yousen agora," Himuro tinha as bochechas coradas e parecia se divertir com suas reações, "estamos juntos há algum tempo, e perdoe se nunca comentei o assunto, mas não encontrei oportunidade de lhe contar."

"Tatsuya, você está brincando, não é? Digo, não é nada sério, você deve estar confuso e _pensa_ que gosta _daquele_ cara." As palavras se misturavam e ele sabia que não estava fazendo sentido. "Ele é... um _ogro_! Mal-humorado, desrespeitoso, arrogante, int—"

"Gentil, compreensivo e atencioso..." Ele fechou os olhos enquanto falava, como se visse todas aquelas qualidades. "Atsushi tem muitos defeitos, eu não vou mentir para você e fingir que ele é um exemplo de ser humano, mas suas qualidades superam facilmente suas imperfeições. O Murasakibara que eu amo é completamente diferente daquele em seus olhos."

"Ama?" As sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Você fala sério, Tatsuya? Você e aquele cara já... j-já..." Ele se recusava a continuar.

"Sexo?" O moreno ponderou. "Ah sim..." Os olhos se desviaram e as bochechas se tornaram totalmente vermelhas.

Kagami lembrava-se de ter se recostado à parede e permanecido naquela posição por algum tempo, enquanto Himuro ria. Naquele dia ele descobriu algo que mudaria sua vida, e não para a melhor. Tal conhecimento só piorou a relação (quase inexistente) entre ele e Murasakibara. O rapaz de cabelos roxos nunca se esforçou em agradá-lo e, após descobrir que Kagami sabia de sua relação com Himuro, as coisas se tornaram ainda mais difíceis. _Ele age como um cão de guarda. Eu não posso ficar cinco minutos ao lado de Tatsuya que ele aparece._

A cena se repetiu nas semanas seguintes e o que deveria ter durado uma tarde rendeu-lhe três finais de semana inteiros. As interrupções de Murasakibara sempre terminavam em discussões e, no fim, eles mais brigaram do que cozinharam. _Mas valeu a pena. Eu consegui aprender e, ainda que tenha me rendido um péssimo mal-entendido, no final tudo deu certo. _Os olhos foram novamente para o relógio e ele sentou-se desconfortável na cadeira. _Dois minutos..._

Uma das mãos tocou a sacola embaixo de sua mesa e por um momento ele sentiu-se inseguro. O ruivo sabia que Kuroko gostava de chocolates ocasionalmente, mas temia que o presente não fosse à altura de seu pedido de desculpas. Embora eles houvessem se entendido, o assunto não deixara sua mente por um único instante.

Ele se martirizou depois que o amante caiu em um profundo sono após o banho da madrugada, e aquele restante de noite foi passado basicamente em claro e sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo por plantar aquelas inseguranças em seu coração. Recordar-se das palavras que havia ouvido e, principalmente, da expressão no rosto de Kuroko ao expor suas dúvidas, deixaram-no triste. _Eu continuo me sentindo culpado por isso. _Magoar a pessoa mais importante de sua vida estava fora de cogitação.

O sinal soou alto e Kagami fingiu desinteresse, espreguiçando-se e colocando-se de pé, enquanto estava atento a qualquer movimento vindo da pessoa sentada na carteira de trás. Kuroko ficou em pé depois de arrumar os livros perfeitamente dentro da mochila e os dois se entreolharam. Aquele breve segundo levou uma onda de rubor à face de ambos e o ruivo engoliu seco, colocando a mão na nuca e deixando a sala de aula. Seu coração batia forte dentro de seu peito e ele sentia-se tolo por ficar feliz por algo tão insignificante quanto um olhar.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até deixarem o prédio principal. Havia três caminhos para se chegar ao ginásio e, quando estavam juntos, evitavam o caminho principal e optavam por dar a volta pelo jardim. O treino tornou-se o assunto até chegarem à parte de trás do colégio e ambos compartilhavam a mesma animação com relação ao prospecto de um jogo-treino contra o colégio de Aomine.

"Aqui." Kagami ofereceu a sacola com a mão esquerda, sem parar de andar.

"Obrigado."

Kuroko a aceitou e os passos se tornaram mais vagarosos. Em determinado momento o ruivo sentiu dedos tocarem suas mão e não demorou muito a que ele os entrelaçasse. Sua companhia continuava a andar, encarando à frente enquanto suas bochechas estavam absurdamente vermelhas. _Isso é ruim,_ ele engoliu seco, apertando a mão entre a sua, _eu estou tentado a cabular o treino e levá-lo para minha casa. Ele ficaria bravo se soubesse..._

"Kagami-kun,"

O rapaz de cabelos azulados parou pouco antes de entrar no ginásio. Kagami inclinou-se um pouco para baixo para que ficassem quase na mesma altura.

"Eu não me importaria..." A voz soou sussurrada. Uma das mãos o puxou pela jaqueta do colégio, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés. O ruivo arregalou os olhos ao sentir o rápido e gentil beijo tocar-lhe os lábios. "Depois do treino, claro."

Kuroko esboçou um meio sorriso e afastou-se, entrando no ginásio e sendo recebido por um animado Furihata.

Kagami permaneceu imóvel, ainda sentindo o calor daqueles lábios juntos aos dele. _Eu nunca serei capaz de vencê-lo. A Geração dos Milagres não é nada se comparada a ele. Tetsuya é uma pessoa adoravelmente assustadora! _A risada que deixou sua garganta foi alta e seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. O pensamento o fez sorrir e ele juntou-se aos colegas de time, pronto para mais uma tarde de treino.

Kagami sentia como se fosse capaz de qualquer coisa desde que Kuroko estivesse ao seu lado.

\- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Já faz um tempinho desde a minha última (e também primeira!) fanfic sobre esses dois. Originalmente ela seria uma fanfic sobre o Valentine's Day, mas não consegui terminá-la a tempo para o 14/02, então dei uma adaptada aqui e ali e decidi transformá-la em um especial de White Day. O que importa é o amor /o/

Enfim, eu sempre quis escrever um Kuroko tentando ser sensual (não me perguntem o motivo) e sentindo-se inseguro, mesmo sendo meio óbvio que o Kagami não tem olhos para mais ninguém 3.

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
